Un nuevo comenzo
by xXYOH264Xx
Summary: En cualquier historia el destino de Yoh y Anna siempre se une. Capitulo 3 perdonen la tardanza )
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras esperaba a que me agarrara el sueño espero que le guste.

Antes de comenzarme gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:

1. Este es mi primer fi casi que ´porfa comenten y les pido que me ayuden para ser mejor.

2. Aparte de escribir me gusta leer así que les pido que me recomienden fic terminados de amenos 10 capítulos YohxAnna por supuesto y que estén interesantes, a y que no estén en mi lista de fic favoritos que despuéssubiré.

3. Cada capítulo lo subirédosveces por semana, si alguna vez no logro o no me da tiempo subir un nuevo capítulo lo repondré la siguiente subiend capítulos por semana dependiéndolas circunstancias, cuando sienta que al final de cierto capitulo los dejo en suspenso me esperare un poco de tiempo para subir el siguiente para que así los agá sufrir un poco :).

4. cambiare algunas cosas espero que no les importe (gustos musicales, Anna no es huérfana, y varias cosas más), por eso se llama "Un nuevo comienzo".

5. En algunos comienzos de algunos capítulos dejare el nombre de algunas canciones las cuales explicaran el "ambiente" del momento, para que más me entiendan son como las canciones de fondo del anime.

6. Este fic es como una UA pero es como una historia alterna la manga y el anime.

7. Con el tiempo pienso agregar más parejas sin embargo no se ha cual con cual así que le pido que me ayuden con sus reviws, quede en claro que la pareja principal es YohxAnna.

8. Les agregare másespíritus acompañantes a los personajes los cuales intentare subir sus imágenes para que se den una idea, los personajes los sacare de una página de juegos en línea.

Sin más que decir Bienvenidos a "Un Nuevo Comienzo"

Hecho por xXYOH264Xx

Era un día normal en Funbai podemos ver a un chico con el uniforme de su escuela (un poco desordenado) con unos audífonos naranjas, cabello despeinado, una mirada relajada viendo al vacío mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa sabiendo lo que le espera una cuadra antes a la misma.

Diario teníaque enfrentarse a una banda de adolescentes sin nada más que hacermás que buscar problemas, el problema es que si los evitaba al día siguiente recibiría una paliza el doble de fuerte, aunque ustedes dirían que podría meterse a curso de karate o taekuondo pero no tenía dinero ni tiempo para las clases.

Caminaba tranquilamente escuchando música como siempre Bob love (la verdad es que no sé si es este pero bueno sigamos) hasta que el martirio comenzó. Después de la lapiza que le metió esa bola de inútiles simplemente intento pararse y retomar su camino, sin antes darse cuenta que desde el local de enfrente Tamao la chica que desde hace tiempo se avíaenamorado, era unos 3 meses más joven que él, tenía el cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta donde comenzaban los hombros en forma de coletas y tenía ojos del mismo color. Lo veía con indiferenciaal ver que de nuevo el terminaba lastimado sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando logro ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad se dio cuenta que uno de los pandilleros volvía asía el sin embargo no lo atemorizó debido a que también eso era parte de la rutina.

Ryu siempre regresaba a donde lo dejaban para ayudarlo a recuperarse y acompañarlo el resto del camino hasta su casa. Él era el único que se compadecía de él, después de golpearlo e irse lograbazafarse de su "Jefe" y de los demás para irlo a ayudar debido a que él no lo golpeaba sino que fingía que lo hacía.

¿Estás bien Yoh?-dijo Ryu intentando ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

Si Ryu estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo este recogiendo su mochila.

Espero que esta vez no te hayanhecho daño-dijo Ryu con cara de preocupación.

Después de esto se dirigieron a su casa platicando sobre cómohabía estado su día como si nada hubiera pasado. Ryu no era malo, solo estaba en la pandilla por que le gustaba su forma de pasar el tiempo, le gustaba la idea de andar en moto por todos lados el clásico "vivir para rodar y rodar para vivir". Lo único que no le gustaba era tener que soportar ver a sus compañeros golpear a Yoh de esa manera por lo que se dijo así mismo que después que se fueran iría a ayudarlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta para que así no lo sacaran del grupo. Al llegar a su casa Ryu se despidió y Yoh entro en la misma. Dentro de ella se encontraba Keiko su madre, su familia solo era conformada por 3 personas, su madre su abuelo y el debido a que su padre murió hace tiempo.

Hola mama- dijo Yoh en vos baja, sin mucho ánimo.

Yoh como te fue- dijo su madre calmadamente como si estuviera ignorando los múltiples moretones que tenía su hijo sin embargo le preocupaba aunque fuera de todos los días.

Normal como siempre- contesto Yoh de la misma forma con la que la saludo.

Bien en un momento te sirvo tu comida- dijo alegremente.

Si, estaré en mi cuarto- dijo dirigiéndose al mismo.

Mientras su madre comenzaba a hacer la comida, Yoh iba a su cuarto a terminar la tarea deldíaaunque no prestaba atención en clase y la mayor parte de las veces se quedaba dormido aun así intenta mantener un promedio decente ya que no le quedaba de otra. Él vivía con su madre en una casa rustica y antigua la cual solo constaba de un baño, dos recamaras y una cocina. Al terminar fue a comer y después regreso a su habitación, se echo en la cama y comenzó a escuchar música hastaquedarse dormido y a la mañana siguiente reiniciar con la interminable rutina.

Sin saber que ese día su rutina se acabaría para volverse en otra un poco más interesante.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, se levantó, se cambió, tomo un baño, desayuno y se fue a la escuela sin antes pasar por su mejor amigo Manta a su casa a unas 40 manzanas de su casa. Todo fue normal sin embargo todo fue cambiando al salir de la prepa y dirigirse a su casa.

Después de despedirse de se dirigió a si casa sin antes colocarse sus audífonos en su lugar, al hacer esto noto que como a dos casas de élse encontraban caminando dos personas, un hombre de almendro 30 años de edad, cabello rubio, portando una gabardina negra y una gorra del mismo color, cargando unas pesadas maletas, y una chica igual de cabello rubio y ojos negros, vestida con un vestido (válgame la redundancia) negro con una bufanda roja colgándole del cuello.

Como si no insieratanto calor y con esas ropas de seguro se han de estar asando- Pensó Yoh viendo como pasaban enfrentesuyo. Notando que la chica se le quedo viendo con una mirada de lo más fría, tanto que le dio escalofríos. Estos individuos dieron vuelta en una de las casas, la más antigua de la colonia. Le pareció extraño ya que esa casa o más bien mansión estaba deshabitada desde hace años.

Se quedó un rato viendo la casona durante almenos 10 minutos parado en la entrada de la casa de Manta mientras sus audífonos sonaban a mas no poder (ya sé que es algo exagerado pero ya conocen a Yoh), y se hubiera quedado más tiempo sino fuera porque Manta salió a comprar unas cosas en la papelería. Noto que el estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, vio su reloj y le grito alarmado.

¡¿Yoh que haces aquí, que no deberías estar con Berserk y su pandilla, si llegas tarde te va a ir peor mañana?!- Escuchando esto Yoh recobro la conciencia y retomo su camino corriendo junto con Manta asía el callejón donde se supone que lo esperaban Berserk, Ryu y los demás. Sin embargo al llegar hay no había nadie.

Oh, oh- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie, temiendo lo peor el día siguiente.

Lo único que te queda es llegar mañana temprano para que no se enojen máspasado mañana.

Estoy en problemas Manta, que voy a hacer, de seguro Berserk y los demás me aran risas mañana- dijo Yoh desesperadamente.

Lo único que te queda es esperar a mañana y soportar el castigo que te dará esa bola de cobardes- dijo Manta intentando calmar a su amigo.

Si quieres te acompaño- dijo Manta intentando arreglar el problema.

No Manta, si me acompañas te golpearan a ti también- dijo Yoh un poco más calmado.

Aaah… (Eso fue un suspiro, la verdad no sabíacómo escribirlo) Haber que sucederá mañana- termino Yoh regresando con mata a la papelería y después acompañándolo a su casa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Berserk ya cálmate y olvídalo- dijo Ryu

¡No Ryu, me calmare cuando ese maldito este molido a golpes, mañana lo curtiremos como si fueran 7 días juntos!- dijo Berserk (un hombre de más o menos 1.90, cabello negro con un peinado que consistía en barias puntas de cabello completamente tiesas por tanto gel para el cabello, siempre llevaba una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón que dejaba ver que se la pasó mucho tiempo en el gimnasio).

Y así paso todo el día, Yoh eso su rutina diaria como si nada hubiera pasado. Al día siguiente fue a la escuela sin recordar el problema en el que se había metido, alsalir se fue con Manta a su casa sin embargo no contaban con que Berserk y su pandilla los esperaban dos casas antes de la de Manta. Al poco tiempo se vieron rodeados por la pandilla.

Escuchen déjenme explicarlo, por favor- dijo Yoh algo alarmado.

Jajá… muy tarde mocoso, hoy te demostrare que manda- dijo Berserk saliendo de detrás de uno de los muchachos que los rodeaban.

Bien hagan lo que quieran con migo pero dejen a Manta fuera de esto- dijo Yoh aceptando su castigo.

Sigue soñando mocoso, lo mejor de todo va a ser aniquilar al enano junto contigo jajaja- dijo Berserk mofándose de la petición de Yoh. Más ahora que por tu culpa Ryu dejo el grupo- termino este apunto de atacarlo.

En ese instante Yoh estuvo el golpe como si fuera de lo más fácil, y salto en contra de uno de los secuaces de Berserk golpeándolo en la cara.

Manta huye- dijo Yoh al darle espacio a Manta para que pudiera huir.

E,…e….está bien Yoh gracias por salvarme-dijo Manta antes de salir corriendo. Sabía que el estando ay solo le estorbaría.

En ese momento todo el grupo se lanzó sobre Yoh tomándolo de las manos, pies y del cuello para que no pudiera resistencia laguna mientras Berserk lo comenzaba a atacar y hubieraseguido si no fueraporque...

Haber bola de cobardes, uno contra 13 no es una batalla pareja, necesitaranalmenos 6 personas más para poderme vencer- escucharon los 12 pandilleros y Berserk quienes dejaron caer a Yoh en el piso. Solo pudo ver una silueta borrosa de una persona con bufanda colgando del cuello antes de perder el conosimiento.

Continuara…

Bien espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviws.

Les pido algunas críticas constructivas por favor nos leemos hasta la próxima.

A y com les dije soi nuevo así que aun no entiendo como subir el siguiente capitulo ¬¬ con eso que la pagina está en mi idioma


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno primero que nada le agradezco a las personas que me han ayudado en el capítulo anterior les estaré profundamente agradecido y por más que intente corregir los errores ortográficos la página no actualizo los cambios aun o almenos a mí no me deja comprobar que se corrigieron lo errores, sin más que decir comencemos.

Capítulo 2

-Haber bola de cobardes, uno contra 13 no es una batalla pareja, necesitaran almenos 6 personas más para poderme vencer- escucharon los 12 pandilleros y Berserk quienes dejaron caer a Yoh en el piso quien solo pudo ver una silueta borrosa de una persona con bufanda colgándole del cuello antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los 13 hombres observaron a esa persona, notando que era un chica de más o menos 15 años para después abalanzarse (correr o lanzarse así a ella) sobre la muchacha pero a ella no le importo lo más mínimo solo se concentraba en ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellos para después observar como caían desmallados.

-Te tardaste… por un momento pensé que dejarías que me pusieran una mano encima-. dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose asía donde estaba el hombre levantando a Yoh en brazos para después dirigirse a su casa para atender sus heridas.

Al llegar a dicha casa dejaron a Yoh en el cuarto de huéspedes y le colocaron vendas en la frente y el pecho para cubrir los moretones y heridas hechas por los golpes y varazos de los atacantes para después esperar a que recuperara el conocimiento.

-No es por nada… pero… porque lo ayudamos-. dijo ella sin despegar lo ojos de Yoh, aunque no quitaba esa mirada fría por dentro le había sorprendido ver como se abalanzaba contra uno de los pandilleros para que así su amigo pudiera huir.

-Tú no sabes los planes que tengo… solo te diré que él tiene un gran podre escondido y si el acepta lo ayudare a sacarlo y el aludido a dicha mujer.

-¿Quieres decir qué? –. dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida por el hombre.

-Si… si este chico acepta… será mi discípulo –. dijo el hombre respondiendo la pregunta de la chica.

-Pero tú dijiste que solo tendrías a un solo discípulo en toda tu vida –. dijo ella.

-Lo se… por eso e elegido salvarlo de esos hombres-. Dijo este.

-Está bien… después de todo es tu decisión no la mía… padre-. fue lo único que alcanzo a decir debido a que Yoh ya estaba recobrando la conciencia.

-Mmm… D…don…donde Yoh tartamudeando. – Donde esta Berserk- . se alarmo al ver que ya no estaba siendo apaleado por los hombres de Berserk.

-Ellos ya no están…llegamos antes de que te siguieran golpeado por suerte… ¿dime te sientes mejor?-. Dijo es hombre parándose de su asiento.

-Eeh…si… Yoh notando que era el mismo hombre que vio el día anterior.

-Me da gusto… mi nombre es Hana Kyouyama y mi hija Anna Kyouyama – .dijo Hana.

-Mucho Anna al notar que había sido incluida en la conversación.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh este observando a Anna y reconociendo la silueta de la persona que vio antes de desmayarse.

-Y dime, ¿esos tipos siempre te molestan? Hana

-Si… y lo peor es que yo he dejado que se comporten así, debido a que no tengo buena condición física, no tengo mucha fuerza, y no sé cómo me podría defenderme-. Dijo Yoh al hombre bajando poco a poco la vista por vergüenza al parecer un completo debilucho.

- Y dime alguna vez has pensado en ir a clases de karate o de defensa Anna después de escuchar a Yoh.

- Si, lo he pensado varias veces pero no tengo suficiente dinero como para pagar las clases y ayudarle a mi madre con los gastos de la casa-. Contesto aun con la mirada en el suelo.

- Y que dirías si yo te dio la oportunidad para fortalecerte, y poder defenderte de los ataques constantes de ese tal Berserk-. Dijo Hana a Yoh quien se quedó sorprendido ante tal ofrecimiento.

Al notar que no podía hablar el prosiguió. –Si aceptaras te convertirías en mi único discípulo y con mi entrenamiento podrás alcanzar poderes que ni tú te imaginas, sin embargo el entrenamiento será duro, dime… aceptaras… o seguirás enfrentándote a aquellos hombres -. Dijo Hana esperando la respuesta de Yoh.

-¿Por qué usted quiere entrenar a una persona sin talento para este tipo de disciplinas?-. Contesto Yoh.

- Esas son mis razones las cuales conocerás si dejaras que te entrene- dijo Hana con un tono calmado.

-Está bien señor…sería un honor para mí que usted me Yoh inclinándose en forma de reverencia.

-Muy bien, mañana te espero aquí después de la escuela así que dile a tus padres que llegaras tarde de ahora en adelante-. Dijo este con una aparente sonrisa de satisfacción que daba a entender que su plan había sido un éxito.

-Bien aquí estaré mañana señor o mejor dicho sensei Hana-. Dijo Yoh levantándose del futon (creo que se escribe así).

-Me parece perfecto, Anna por favor acompáñalo a la puerta-. Dijo Hana.

-Si padre-. Contesto Anna quitándose de la pared en la cual estaba recargada.

Después Anna e Yoh caminaban por los extensos pasillos en un incomoda silencio para el asta que Anna rompió en silencio. –Espero que no te arrepientas de esto debido a que los entrenamientos de mi padre son muy cansados pero efectivos, veras que en poco tiempo el tú de ahora será parte del pasado, y también espero que se lo agradezcas con creses porque mi padre me dijo de pequeña que solo tendría un solo discípulo en toda su vida así que ponle un poco de empeño ¿quieres?- dijo Anna con un tono de vos frio hasta que noto que habían llegado a la puerta.

-Te prometo que le se lo agradeceré cada vez que pueda, y me gustaría que tú y yo nos llevemos bien debido a que desde hoy nos veremos diario- dijo Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

- Ha, no cuentes con eso-. Contesto irritada antes de serrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Jijiji-. Dio una leve risita con una gota estilo anime al ver lo que avía pasado^^U.

Cuando Yoh llegó a su casa le explico lo sucedido a su madre quien estuvo de acuerdo con el entrenamiento, después fue a su cuarto a terminar su tarea del día y después escuchar musuca el resto de la tarde para después quedarse dormido.

La mañana siguiente se despertó para ir a la prepa y al terminar la jornada del día irse de nuevo a la casa de los Kyouyama. Sin antes explicarle a Manta lo sucedido el día anterior quien quedo sorprendido al escuchar el relato de Yoh.

-Buenos días Anna, ¿me permites pasar?-. dijo Yoh al notar que habían abierto la puerta.

-Si… Supongo, entra, mi padre te está esperando en la sala para hablar contigo sobre tu entrenamiento-. dijo Anna sin quitar su mirada fría y seria de siempre.

- Si gracias Anna nos vemos luego-. Comento Yoh tomando camino a la sala de la gran pensión.

Al entrar a la sala noto que estaba Hanna sensei en centro, hincado y al parecer meditando. Él se fue acercando a su maestro sin desconcentrarlo.

-Yoh por que tan callado-. Dijo Hana sin abrir los ojos mover ningún musculo más que la boca alarmando a Yoh.

-Maestro ya vine para comenzar el entrenamiento-. Susurro Yoh al hombre.

-Me parece perfecto, para comenzar quiero que te pongas esas pesas en los hombros y en las piernas y que corras de 50 vueltas a la colonia sin acercarte al lugar donde te esperan los pandilleros, al terminar quero que regreses aquí.

Eso tomo de sorpresa a Yoh quien no entendía porque empezarían con algo tan exagerado para la primer clase y le abría reclamado si no hubiera recordad la promesa que le hizo a Anna el día anterior. Sin más que hacer camino hasta las pesas y se colocó primero las de las piernas las cuales se le hicieron más pesadas, noto que en ellas llevaba grabada la oración "50 kg", después se abrocho las de las manos las cuales al momento de abrocharlas le hizo perder el equilibro y caer. Como pudo se levantó y comenzó a correr.

Tardo seca de 5 horas en terminar, regreso a la pensión Kyouyama para encontrar sé a Hanna en el mimo lugar y en la misma posición.

-Ya… termine… maestro…-. Dijo jadeante y cansado intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Bien… Ahora quiero que bayas al cuarto que esta al fondo a la derecha ahí encontraras una extensa sala de entrenamientos quiero que hagas 100 sentadillas 100 lagartijas y 100 abdominales.

-Pero maestro… ah ya que-, dijo Yoh después de escuchar en las siguientes "lecciones" de si maestro.

-Te dije que sería pesado el entrenamiento-. Dijo Hana antes de volver a concentrarse en su actividad.

Yoh fue a la habitación que le habían indicado en la cual encontró barias cosas entre ella salchicha de boxeo, una pera para el mismo, una caminadora que no servía un enorme tapete. Se acostó sobre el tapete y comenzó asiendo las 100 flexiones.

Ese era la nueva rutina que tenía Yoh, después de ir a la prepa iba a entrenar comenzando con correr alrededor de la colonia con las pesas de 50 kilos que después se convirtieron en 100 kg, al terminar seguía con las flexiones las lagartijas y las sentadillas que cada día se le agregaban 10 de cada una. El en cambio se acostumbró a esa rutina al punto que ya no le costaba hacer ninguno de los ejercicios, hasta terminaba antes, se las arreglaba para hacer su tarea y llevar buenas notas en la escuela. Solo Hana savia lo que le esperaba.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y que no tenga tantos errores porque a menos que la maquina me esté troleando, no me marca ningún error en el capítulo.

No sé cuándo suba el siguiente pero espérenlo muy pronto.

Nos vemos es siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores espero que se encuentren de los mejor, comenzamos

Capítulo 3

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Yoh comenzó a entrenar y conforme pasaban los días Hana se daba cuenta que su poder espiritual aumentaba pero no tenía control, así que una noche cuando Yoh terminaba su entrenamiento lo detuvo antes de irse.

-Yoh quisiera hablar contigo-. Dijo en hombre.

- Si, sensei de que quiere hablarme-. Dijo Yoh tomando asiento enfrente de Hana.

-Mira…en este mundo…existen muchas personas con poderes extraordinarias en las cuales tienen la habilidad de ver espíritus…aliarse con ellos para que lo ayuden a ser mejor… estas personas se le conoce como Shamanes… también existe una ramificación de los Shamanes llamados Itakos principalmente conformadas por mujeres. Los dos tanto Shamanes como Itakos al nacer un espíritu se les otorga para un espíritu el cual este se les se convierte en su guardián-. Dijo Hana notando que Yoh no perdía detalle de lo que le decía-. -Y déjame decirte que en tuyo parece algo perturbador-. Termino viendo al espíritu de Yoh oculto en la sombra, solo podía ver como sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad, dejando a un Yoh sorprendido con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder ante el ultimo comentario. – La diferencia entre los Shamanes y los Itakos es que los Shamanes pueden hacer que esos espíritus se posesionen de sus cuerpos y de algunos objetos para así poder defender y atacar un algunas batallas contra otros Shamanes… los Shamanes pueden controlar hasta 5 espíritus, mientras las Itakos pueden llamar a los espíritus que descansan en el más allá y traerlos cierto tiempo aquí… los Itakos no pueden hacer que los espíritus que controlan se posesiones de sus cuerpos o de otros objetos y solo pueden controlar a 3-. Dijo Hana esperando que Yoh hable.

-Quiere decir que yo soy-. –Un Shaman-. Susurro el choco antes de ser interrumpido por Anna entrando a la habitación.

-Si Yoh, eres un Shaman… uno con gran poder… lo único que falta es que puedas controlar el poder de tu espíritu guardián para poder comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento, este solo era para mejorar tu condición física, tu velocidad, tu resistencia…por ahora no puedes ver a tu espíritu ni a ninguno pero con algo de entrenamiento podrás-. Dijo Hana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mañana comenzare con mi entrenamiento?-. Dijo Yoh esperando la respuesta de su sensei.

-No Yoh, mañana tengo sita con el medico debido a que únicamente me es sentido algo cansado así que mañana tendrías descanso solo que quiero que corras en tu escuela todo el receso para que así no pierdas condición… pasado mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-. Dijo Hana saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a Yoh y a Anna solos.

-Así que…ya sabes de esto-. Dijo Anna viendo las estrellas por la ventana.

-Sí, desde cuando savias del tema-. Dijo Yoh viendo a Anna.

-Pues del tema del Shamanismo, desde pequeña… y… de que tú eras un Shaman desde hace poco, la verdad es que ni yo misma se los planes de mi padre, yo solo los sigo al pie de la letra-. Dijo la chica sin presarle atención al muchacho.

-Y tú eres…-. Dijo Yoh esperando la respuesta.

-Una itako, soy una itako-. Contesto ante la pregunta del chico.

-¿Y ya tienes tus tres espíritus?-. Siguió preguntando.

-Por supuesto, sin embargo no tiene caso que te los presente en este momento debido a que aún no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado para poder verlos- contesto en la misma posición.

-Está bien, se hace tarde, nos vemos luego-. Dijo Yoh saliendo del cuarto sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa a Anna. Dejándola aparentemente sola.

-Ese chico se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte mi señora-. Se escuchó una voz de una mujer sin embargo no se le veía por ningún rincón.

-Sí, y ya estoy empezando a entender los planes de mi padre-. Dijo Anna sin inmutarse ante la extraña vos como si para ella fuera de lo más normal.

-Se nota que le estas empesando a agarrar cariño al nuevamente sin salir de las sombras.

-E...eso es... Anna mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo. Después de eso Anna se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Al día siguiente Yoh regresaba del colegio, un poco adormilado debido a que no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Hana. Estaba caminando junto a Manta quien lo acompañaba a su casa pues la madre de Yoh lo había invitado a comer ese día.

Mas delante de ellos estaba un grupo de pandilleros recargados y sentados en las paredes y banquetas del local de los padres de Tamao quien en esos momentos ella atendía el lugar mientras sus padres no estaban.

-Mire jefe ay viene ese chico, parece que volvió a agarrar esta ruta-. Dijo uno de ellos al notar que Yoh se acercaba.

-Tienes razón Mike, ahora si no se escapara, hace un mes que no nos divertimos así que a aprovechar-. Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe topando rumbo para interceptar a Yoh y a Manta. –Hola muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte-. Dijo mientras sus compañeros lo comenzaron a rodear. – ¿Recuerdas que hace un mes que no me desquitaba por la partida de Ryu del equipo por tu culpa?, pues este es el momento-. Dijo abalanzándose contra Yoh y Manta, mientras los demás comenzaban a lanzarles golpes a los muchachos.

Yoh comenzó a esquivar los múltiples golpes de los pandilleros con mucha facilidad, tanto que hasta el mismo se sorprendía, su duro entrenamiento estaba dando resultados. Todo estaba marchando bien pues hasta ahora nadie le había dado un solo toque a Yoh lo cual hacia enojar más a Berserk. Hasta que uno de ellos noto que un joven bajito solo observaba la pelea asombrado por las habilidades de su amigo, en ese momento ideo usarlo de rehén.

-¡Yoh ayúdame!-. Dijo Manta quien había sido capturado por uno de los atacantes.

Al escuchar esto Yoh dejo de esquivar los golpes de todos, uno de ellos aprovecho el momento y capturo a Yoh también quien comenzó a oponer resistencia causando que varios de ellos ayudaran al primero a evitar que se moviera.

-Ahora si maldito mocoso, no tienes escape, chicos no lo suelten, vamos a divertirnos un rato con el enano este-. Dijo Berserk mientras se acercaban a manta.

Yoh solo podía ver como Manta estaba siendo golpeado por el grupo de pandilleros mientras otros impedían su escape. – ¡Suéltenlo!-. Yoh intentando resistirse al agarre del grupo.

-Cállate mocoso-. Dijo uno de ellos quien comenzaba a darle golpes a su rostro para evitar que hable.

En ese momento el tiempo, todo se detuvo comenzó a desaparecer, hasta el punto en el que solo se podía ver a Yoh siendo alumbrado por una luz tenue mientras todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro (una aclaración, este lugar es la mente de Yoh).

-Que es lo que quieres-. Se escuchó una vos desde las sombras.

Yoh se alarmo y contesto tímidamente – Quien eres, muéstrate-. Dijo mientras mira a su alrededor.

-Aun no es as contestado mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Volvió a escuchar.

-Yo… quiero…Yo quiero ¡salvar a Manta!-. Dijo Yoh con determinación.

Desde las sombras dio una leve sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a Yoh.

-Mi nombre es Hounter…y soy…tu espíritu guardián-. Dijo este personaje al estar completamente visible.

(Canción de fondo Brave Heart) Link: watch?v=mAQ6tm6KERw

Todo comenzó a transcurrir normalmente, los pandilleros seguían golpeado a Yoh y a Manta a espsion de que de Yoh comenzaba a salir un aura color blanco lanzando a los hombres que sostenían a Yoh chocando con las paredes cercanas. Dicha aura comenzaba a extenderse tomando la forma de la silueta de Hounter. Yoh se colocó en cuatro patas y como si fuera algún animal cuadrúpedo comenzó a correr en dirección al grupo que atacaba a Manta. Estos solo observaban como Yoh de dirigía asía ellos, intentaban salir huyendo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Al llegar a ellos Yoh comenzó a regresarle los golpes pe ase tiempo ellos le propinaban sin contar los que ellos le acababan de dar a Manta ase unos momentos, lanzando uno a uno a los pandilleros dejándolos inconscientes hasta terminar con Berserk quien cayó de espaldas completamente desmayado. Yoh regreso a la normalidad, se arrodillo jadeante y comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración pues había sido agotador todo lo que hiso pues era la primera vez que hacia…la posesión de almas.

Continuara…

Bueno pues aquí el tercer capítulo espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza porque el día martes de la semana pasada le cambien el sistema a mi lap ahora tengo el Windows 8 por lo tanto la tuve que formatear, fue un lio tener que recuperar los programas que tenía, también le metí el office 13 por lo tanto tuve que activarlo lo cual también me llevo tiempo.

Mmmm otra cosa aquí está la imagen del espíritu guardián de Yoh (no se preocupen más adelante vendrá Amidamaru) su nombre es diferente al que yo le puse en la historia pero me gusta más Hounter y aparte este lleva un casco de color negro con un lente de color verde se llama Hriger nivel 4. Link: wiki/Hriger?file=GHEIST_HRIGER_N4_

Bien gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
